Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014)
Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (キングダム ハーツ HD 2.5 リミックス) is a video game HD remastered collection of the Kingdom Hearts series, developed by Square Enix exclusively for the PlayStation 3. A successor to Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, it was released in Japan on October 2, 2014, and will be released in North America on December 2, 2014, and in Europe on December 5, 2014. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix 'Cast English version' *Sora - Haley Joel Osment *Riku - David Gallagher *Kairi - Hayden Panettiere (Archive Footage) *Roxas - Jesse McCartney *Namine - Brittany Snow (Archive Footage) *Hayner - Justin Cowden (Archive Footage) *Pence - Sean Marquette (Archive Footage) *Olette - Jessica DiCicco (Archive Footage) *Ansem, Xehanort - Richard Epcar *Luxord - Robin Atkin Downes *Demyx - Ryan O'Donohue *Axel - Quinton Flynn *Saïx - Kirk Thornton *Xaldin - David Dayan Fisher *Xigbar - James Patrick Stuart *Xemnas - Paul St. Peter *Diz (Ansem) - Christopher Lee (Archive Footage) *Setzer - Crispin Freeman (Archive Footage) *Cloud - Steve Burton (Archive Footage) *Aerith - Mena Suvari (Archive Footage) *Tifa - Rachael Leigh Cook (Archive Footage) *Yuffie - Mae Whitman (Archive Footage) *Cid - Chris Edgerly (Archive Footage) *Sephiroth - George Newbern (Archive Footage) *Leon - Doug Erholtz (Archive Footage) *Selphie - Molly Keck (Archive Footage) *Seifer - Will Friedle (Archive Footage) *Fuu - Jillian Bowen (Archive Footage) *Rai - Brandon Adams (Archive Footage) *Vivi - Melissa Disney (Archive Footage) *Auron - Matt McKenzie (Archive Footage) *Yuna - Hedy Burress (Archive Footage) *Rikku - Tara Strong (Archive Footage) *Paine - Gwendoline Yeo (Archive Footage) 'Featuring the Disney Character voice talents of: (Archive Footage)' *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Prince Eric *Jeff Bennett - Merlin, Lumiere, Barrel *Jimmy Bennett - Roo *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Robby Benson - Beast *Gregg Berger - Eeyore *Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent, Twilight Town Computer *Bruce Boxleitner - Tron *Zach Braff - Chicken Little *Corey Burton - Dale, MCP, Santa Claus, Sark, Shan-Yu, Yen Sid *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *Cameron Clarke - Simba *Bobby Costanzo - Philoctetes (Phil) *Jim Cummings - Ed, Pete, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Barbara Dirickson - Flora *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Harvey Fierstein - Yao *Crispin Freeman - Will Turner *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Brian George - Captain Hector Barbossa *Parker Goris - Flounder *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Michael Gough - Gopher *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Jess Harnell - Dr. Finkelstein, Lock *James Horan - Scar *Christie Houser *James Earl Jones - Mufasa *Bruce Lanoil - Timon *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Susie Stevens Logan *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Merryweather, Kanga, Shenzi *Cheech Marin - Banzai *Kenneth Mars - King Triton *Vanessa Marshall - Nala *Ming-Na - Mulan *Monie Mon *Pat Morita - Emperor of China *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Travis Oates - Piglet *Paige O'Hara - Belle *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie *Kevin Michael Richardson - Sebastian *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Eliza Jane Schneider - Elizabeth Swann *Glenn Shadix - Mayor of Halloween Town *Kath Soucie - Sally, Shock *Christopher Steele - Peter Pan *David Ogden Steirs - Cogsworth *Andre Stojka - Owl *James Arnold Taylor - Jack Sparrow *Russi Taylor - Fauna, Minnie Mouse *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Young simba *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po *Gedde Watanabe - Ling *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Frank Welker - Abu *B.D. Wong - Li Shang *James Woods - Hades *JoAnne Worley - Wardrobe 'Additional Voices (Archive Footage)' *Beau Billingslea - Bo'Sun *A.J. Buckley *Corey Burton - The Peddler *Paul Butcher *Robert Clotworthy *Kevin Delaney *John DiMaggio - Jacoby *Courtnee Draper *Bill Farmer *Bob Joles *Rosalyn Landor *Adam Leadbeater *J.P. Manoux *Jon Olson *Adam Paul *Bradley Pierce *Kristen Rutherford *Audrey Wasilewski 'Cast English Version (Uncredited)' *Derek Stephen Prince - Vexen *Meaghan Jette Martin - Naminé *Vincent Corazza - Zexion Re: Coded 'Voice Cast' *Sora - Haley Joel Osment *Riku - David Gallagher 'Featuring the Disney Character voice talents of:' *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent *Corey Burton - Dale, Yen Sid *Jim Cummings - Cheshire Cat, Pete *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Tress MacNeille - Chip, Queen of Hearts *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Joe Ochman - Jiminy Cricket *Hynden Walch - Alice *James Woods - Hades *Cloud - Steve Burton *Roxas - Jesse McCartney *Naminé - Meaghan Martin *Xigbar - James Patrick Stuart *Young Xehanort - Ben Diskin Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix 'Cast' *Terra - Jason Dohring (Footage) *Aqua - Willa Holland *Ventus - Jesse McCartney (Footage) *Master Xehanort - Leonard Nimoy (Footage) *Vanitas - Haley Joel Osment (Footage) *Master Eraqus - Mark Hamill (Footage) *Braig - James Patrick Stuart (Footage) *Dilan - David Dayan Fisher (Footage) *Even - Derek Stephen Prince (Footage) *Aeleus - Dave Boat (Footage) *Isa - Kirk Thornton (Footage) *Lea - Quinton Flynn (Footage) *Terra-Xehanort - Richard Epcar (Footage) *Young Sora - Luke Manriquez (Footage) *Young Riku - Ty Panitz (Footage) *Young Kairi - Ariel Winter (Footage) *Kairi's Grandma - Kathryn Beaumont (Footage) *Zack Fair - Rick Gomez (Footage) *Sora - Haley Joel Osment (Footage) *Riku - David Gallagher (Footage) *Kairi, Xion - Hayden Panettiere (Footage) *Roxas - Jesse McCartney (Footage) *Naminé - Meaghan Jette Martin (Footage) *Ansem the Wise - Corey Burton (Footage) ''Featuring the Disney Character voice talents of: (Footage)'' *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Jeff Bennett - Bashful, Merlin, Mr. Smee *Susanne Blakeslee - Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, The Quenn, The Witch *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, Dale, Grumpy, Jaq, Magic Mirror, Yen Sid *Zoe Caldwell - Grand Councilwoman *Bobby Costanzo - Philoctetes *Mason Vale Cotton - Slightly Foxy *Jim Cummings - Pete, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Barbara Dirickson - Flora *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Sleepy *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Deep Space Operator, Princess Aurora *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Josh Keaton - Young Hercules *Tress MacNeille - Chip, Merryweather *Matt Nolan - Prince Charming *Jon Olson *Rob Paulsen - Grand Duke *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu *Chris Sanders - Experiment 626/Stitch *André Sogliuzzo - Doc *Stephen Stanton - Happy *Christopher Steele - Peter Pan *David Ogden Stiers - Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Russi Taylor - Dewey, Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Fauna, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *James Arnold Taylor - The Prince *Josh Robert Thompson - Prince Phillip *Gina Tuttle - Anastasia Tremaine *Frank Welker *Wally Wingert - Cubby *James Woods - Hades *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games